The Story of Group 935
Group 935 was a German war effort experimental group formed by the German government after World War I was lost. 935's ultimate goal was to create weapons of mass destruction to avoid paying an excessive war debt and conquer the planet. Group 935 had several collaborations with Russia's Ascension Group and Japan's Imperial Researchers. Alongside Group 935 was the lesser-known Group 936, who was responsible for creation of the perk-a-cola machines, which were often referred to as "Energy Drinks". Group 935: The Ray Gun WWI ended on November 11, 1918. Germany was forced to pay the massive war debt, but was incapable of doing so. So the German government requested a few years to retaliate. Rather than finding a way to pay back the Allies, the German government funded a covert operations known as Group 935. Their ultimate goal was to create weapons so that the Germans could attack the opposing nations and forget about the previous debt. The government took almost five years to find suitable scientists to make up 935. At long last, though, they found a Dr. Ludvig Maxis, who had gone on a mining expedition at Shrangri-La during WWI. The expedition had been abandoned for unknown reasons, but mysterious glowing rocks had been dug up. Later tests proved that the rocks should be avoided at all costs, but the government refused to tell this to the miners. The government decided to put Maxis in charge of Group 935. Maxis then chose two reliable scientists: Dr. Schuster and Dr. Groph. Maxis immediately Schuster made his assistant and put Dr. Groph in charge of finding more recruits. But the German government found more members before Groph could even look. The government brought in Dr. Edward Rictofen and kicked Schuster out of his position. The government claimed that Rictofen would be a wise choice as an assistant. The next recruit was Dr. H. Porter, an American who was believed to have abandoned his country to fight alongside the Germans. H. Porter was really an American operative who was sent in to spy on the German government, but was chosen to join 935 on arrival. 935 was not yet complete, but the government gave them an okay to begin any projects. Maxis and Rictofen sat in Maxis' office for weeks, thinking up possible weapons. Several came to them and blueprints were eventually made. Maxis had thought of a bomb which would greatly benefit the user. Rictofen came up with a laser gun which could be seperated into two weaker guns if necessary. While going to inform the construction crew of their plans, the blueprints were misplaced and the weapon ideas were lost. Maxis, enraged, hired a secretary to keep their plans safe. The secretary's name was Sophia. She was not to be allowed out of the office area, the government warned. They gave up the previous weapons and instead worked on a new gun with Porter. It was a simple laser gun which ran on frozen battery cartridges. Credit was given to Porter for the idea of the Ray Gun. But Porter was relocated to Group 936, the counterpart to 935. Group 936 had only been around for a few months and was in charge of chemically engineering the human body and mind to great strengths. Dr. Groph was also sent to 936 and replacements were now needed for 935. Maxis and Rictofen took Porter's name off the Ray Gun before the project was put on hold. Only a few days later, two new Americans joined the team. Their names were Harvey Yena and Peter McCain. They continued work on the Ray Gun but were suspected of infiltrating the facility. Rictofen took them to a brainwashing room and erased their memories. Rictofen ordered them to follow all of his directions. On this cue, Harvey began spouting information about an American weapon which would vaporize anything that got in its way. Maxis began writing down everything he said and new blurprints were quickly drawn up for this gun. The Ray Gun was completed and sent to manufacturing. It was shipped to any remaining military bunkers across Germany. Several Ray Guns were kept at Der Riese in case of emergency or if any changes to it became necessary. Their next project was Harvey Yena's vaporizer gun, which was called "Project Yena". The gun's model was made first. But Harvey's memory wipe was unsuccessful and he started remembering everything. He saw the plans and, in the middle of the night, he smashed the model and ran away with the blueprints. Neither 935 nor the German government went looking for him. "Project Yena" was cancelled permanently. Their next project was called "Die Glocke", which was a gun which would blast concentrated electricity bolts at its targets. Maxis and Rictofen were sure this would work. Their first prototype was called the Wunderwaffe DG. During its very first testing, though, the bolts killed five manufacturers. They went back to the blueprints and saw that they had a weak energy source. Calls from the German government also sent 935 back to the drawing board. Almost all of the Ray Gun s had exploded before arrival and there was a large mess to clean up. Now Germany was without any weapons and the Allies were looking for their money. Another war was soon to break out. Maxis took another look at the Ray Gun and saw it was leaking battery acid all over the floor and burning right through it, too. Maxis told Rictofen and they were stumped. "Die Glocke" was put on hold for a year. In the early 1900s (about 1908) a metoerite had fallen from the sky and had landed in Russia. The rock, like the rocks in Shangri-La, had been pulsating and were deemed dangerous by the Russian government. The Germans had also taken samples from the rock and had done many tests on it, dubbing it Element 115. They found that 115 was capable of powering entire cities with only an ounce of the rock. The German government took more samples and kept it locked within a giant vault at the capitol. Only one ounce had been used from the overall meteorite, and it was currently powering Berlin. Group 935--well aware of the 115 rock--asked the government for 25% of the finds to use as a power source for their weapons. The government agreed, but warned Maxis of the dangers. They also told him to tell the rest of his team, which he agreed to do. He did not. Maxis gave a small portion of the 115 rock to Rictofen, who performed several tests on it. He found that it powered his office lights without the switch even being on. He replaced the frozen battery in the Ray Gun with a small rock of 115 and tested the gun. It worked wonderfully. He showed the results to Maxis, who developed a cartridge for the rock. The two then sent the new Ray Gun to the manufacturers who mass-produced the weapon and sent it to all the military bunkers. No complains ever came back. Group 936: "Project Pass-Out" Meanwhile, on the other side of Der Riese, Group 936 had been struggling for a full year without any results. Then they received a visit from Dr. Maxis, who gave them information about Element 115 and the capabilities it had. The head of 936--Dr. Flöpps--contacted the German government and requested a large supply of 115 to power their first project, which, he said, was nearly complete and only needed a power supply. He was lying, for they hadn't even constructed the blueprints yet. The 115 was shipped in the following week. 936 immediatley began working on "Project Pass-Out", a top secret human enhancer which did not leave the ears of 936, nevermind Der Riese. "Project Pass-Out" was a special genetic modifier in beverage form, which would be used to prevent soldiers from dying easily on the battlefield. The drink made soldiers, once enough blood was lost, to pass out and wake up thirty minutes later. By time you would have waken up, the enemy would have passed your "dead" body and you could ambush from behind. The drink lowered your heart rate greatly, so you seemed dead even to a professional. The downside was the large amounts of 115 it took to power, which was not good for anyone near it, nevermind drinking it. But Maxis had decided not to warn 936 about 115's poisonous nature, either. Despite the toxic 115, "Project Pass-Out" was completed in only a month. The beverage, dubbed "Knock-Out Juice", was put into every active German bunker.